narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
They Meet Again at Last: Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha
The forests of the Land of Fire. Filled with so many memories of battles, war, friendships gained and lost, and of the Yonkō of old who once treaded their path. Those four ninja who once held the Shinobi World in the grip of their hands had now vanished entirely from the world. The woods grew deeper the father one traveled. Overgrown with vines from lack of travel, the old battleground where two ninja of immense power once fought for the very first time lay completely surrounded by forest. Overgrown with trees and vines. The only thing remaining to mark this spot as such were the scars left in the ground, and a large temple, built into a nearby mountain, made in commemoration of these two shinobi. Only, unlike the other two Yonkō, these two shinobi yet lived. On a small deer trail, about a mile away from the temple, walked a lone man; face covered by a mask, and body covered in a dark cloak. As he sifted through the vines and vegetation, he couldn't help but think back to that first battle so many years prior. It had been the first of many. The legendary men known as Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha clashed here, causing scars in the earth itself. Eventually, they would be rivals, and best friends above all else. Each of their battles would end in draws, save one or two instances. As the cloaked man walked, he couldn't help but grin underneath his mask at the memories. As he drew ever near, he removed the mask from his face and dropped it to the forest floor. He would come back for it later. Now his face, the face of Uchiha Ryun was out in the sunlight. Before long, the entrance of the temple was before him, and his eyes shifted from their normal onyx-color, to red with tomoe designs on it; the legendary . At the same time, within the temple, a silver-haired man stood in the deepest room, propped up against its back wall, eyes shut. He too was remembering. He too was smiling. These two men, who had once fought their first battle here, were about to have another confrontation, a reunion if you will, on this very spot. Ryun walked into the temple, eyes shut, still trying to remember the past. The hall was straight, leading him directly into the center-most room even with his eyes shut. Unknowingly, both men opened their eyes at the exact same moment, their gaze meeting each other from the several feet of distance between them; a set of glaring at a set of Sharingan. At first neither spoke a word. Then, the Uchiha broke the ice; "That Byakugan... how much can you actually see, Seireitou?" came the voice of the Uchiha, Ryun. The silver-haired man looked on with a small smile at his old friend. Despite this friendly facial expression, the air was tense with both of their chakra. After Ryun's question, a small silence existed between the two chums, as one's Byakugan and the other's Sharingan were staring at one another. No, not at one another. Rather, they were staring into the souls of eachother; reading their thoughts, reading their pasts, reading their hearts... all from a single gaze. That was the bond these two had developed, after all. Seireitou then narrowed his eyes comically, and answered. "Not a damn thing." Ryun grinned, "I expected such an answer from you." he replied, "You were always a hard one to read." Ryun unclipped his robe and tossed it to the floor, along with his headband, revealing a sword in its sheathe on his waist and a fan attached to his back. Without a sound he closed the distance between the two, until they were mere inches away from one another. "That is, you were hard to read outside of battle. Whenever we crossed blades I always felt as if I could see into the very pits of your heart. Today will be no different." Seireitou made no sudden movements, and smiled. "You'll see through my heart, eh? Make it happen." he stated, holding his arm up in the gentle fist pose, while his other remained at his side. His eyes were drawn over to Ryun's next action. It Begins... Ryun's movements were quick and precise, honed from years of endless combat. With a flash, he drew his sword, angeling it into a pose before swiftly bringing it into a slash, aimed for Seireitou's shoulder. While he did, he kept his Sharingan eyes trained on Seireitou's chest, a visual position which allowed him to view Seireitou's arms, hands, and legs; mainly to watch for movements of the arms that would initiate Gentle Fist. With a smirk, Seireitou crouched down slightly, blasting out a three-hundred and sixty degree burst of chakra from his body, effortlessly blocking the blow and even possibly pushing Ryun backwards. Using this chance, hoping that Ryun had lost his balace at that moment, he moved in and aimed his palm for Ryun's chest, nearing closer and closer with each passing milisecond. The blast caught Ryun indeed, pushing him backwards, though he managed to to stay grounded, only sliding backwards; kicking up a lot of dirt in the process. Seireitou was now in the process of charging at him, aiming a deadly thrust for his chest. Ryun knew the Gentle Fist style was deadly to take at full force, especially in the chest. His Sharingan, however, tracked his foe's palm's movement. With reflexes honed from years of battle, he slid to the right, avoiding the path of the jab. He then brought his sword up, got a good grip on it, and thrust it towards the center of his rival's chest. "Tch." Seireitou used his natural flexibility to twist his body, only barely dodging the sword thrust, albeit his robe being slightly knicked. He reached out, grabbing Ryun's sword-holding arm, and got close to him. "If Gentle Fist is the only martial art style you think I know, you're solely mistaken." He moved his right leg in-between Ryun's legs, his toes pointing at eachother's directions. "Kōhō..." he followed up, moving that same right leg outwards, aiming to trip Ryun and throw him a ways off. "Haihō!" Even his Sharingan and reflexes were no match for this. Ryun was thrown off balance by the maneuver and was sent tumbling across the floor, his sword getting stuck in the ground in the process. Ryun recovered quickly, however, getting to his feet. He formed a Bird seal and gathered a large amount of lightning chakra into his hand. "Raiden....!" he declared. Ryun barreled towards Seireitou, picking up his sword on the way, and infusing Raiden's lightning chakra into the blade. Just before the two ninja would collide, Ryun leaped into the air and brought the lightning-infused sword down, aiming for Seireitou's head. "No matter what, you always have a back-up plan... heh, just like always, old friend. But things won't end like our last fight." Immediately, Seireitou began to spin his body using only one leg to keep his body up. After all, a master of Taijutsu like Seireitou had natural deity-esque balance and flexibility. His body spun rapidly, releasing an immense amount of chakra in the shape of a dome, not only blocking the attack but throwing back the net force of the strike back at Ryun. Ryun was throw back, losing his sword once more in the process, by the force of the spinning dome of chakra. His recovery was much slower this time, due to his injury. As he stood, his eyes . "Seems that I have underestimated you, old friend." he said, "But no more. From this point on I will fight you with my true power." With that, he slapped his hands together in a Tiger seal and exhaled dragon-shaped flames, " !" he barked, blasting the intense technique in Seireitou's direction. Seireitou unleashed the might of his Byakugan, the air immediately heavy of his chakra. He pulled his right arm back, his left palm lining up with the fire jutsu approaching him. He then thrust his right palm outwards, releasing a small burst of chakra, crashing into the heart of the fire jutsu, cancelling it out; the flames exploding outwards and disisipating. "Now then... Gentle Fist Style: 3K Empty Palm Barrage!" he called out, his arms moving at incredible speeds, pulling back and thrusting outwards, releasing a concentrated amount of chakra at Ryun, three-thousand times, one after another. If Ryun dodged them, Seireitou would merely turn his body to follow with Ryun's movements. Dodge...as if that was even possible. Ryun saw with his Mangekyō Sharingan the chakra building in Seireitou before he released it in the form of this new move. His eyes widened as the barrage of three thousand attacks seemingly collided with him, causing an explosion that ripped through the very foundations of the temple, blowing a wide hole in its roof and exposing the two ninja to the outside world. It took several moments for the smoke from the attack to clear enough to see what had happened. In the rubble, Ryun sat, crouching between a spectral apparition. A ribcage with glowing reddish-pink chakra surrounded his body. "The power only those with the Mangekyō in both eyes can awaken. The 'Third Great Power'....Susanoo. You, Seireitou, know more than anyone else my particular ability with this jutsu." he declared. Still wrapped in Susanoo's ribs, Ryun and began to barrage Seireitou with them at maximum speed. "Susano'o..." he muttered, using his martial art-honed reflexes to dodge and escape from the paths of each and every one of those shuriken, save for one that struck his arm. "Tch..." he finally came to a halt, pulling the shuriken off as barely any blood trickled out. "That three-thousand barrage technique makes my arms tired for a bit... I must be getting old, eh Ryun?" he smirked, looking over to his friend and the latter's massive spectral beast. He clapped his two hands together, and smiled softly. Immediately after that, he ran for Ryun straight-on, holding his palm up, as if posed to attack. As Seireitou ran at him, Ryun smirked, "Old..heh, I sure hope not." he sneered. "I won't go easy on you, silver-hairs!" With that, two skeletal arms formed from Susanoo's ribs and Ryun also began running. His eyes narrowed, "Something isn't right. That clap...I wonder.." he thought. Ryun's Susanoo reared back and aimed a large punch, capable of cratering the ground, at the silver-haired Hyūga. The Nature of the Battle Changes... Seireitou jumped up, spinning around once, as he landed back on the ground, dodging the fist swiftly. His movements were always swift, and his training since then has only increased that exponentially. Before long, he reached the large spectral being, and thrust his palm at it. His palm made contact with the spectral being, but nothing seemingly occured. Ryun's lips curled into a smile, thinking as if Seireitou was being mental, or forgot the imprentrable shield of Susano'o. But then, Ryun felt a shock in his arm, snaking up his arm to his chest quickly. Seireitou smirked at the change of facial expressions. "Recall my first action from before." he stated, referring to the point where he grabbed Ryun's arm before tripping him over. "It's true that your shield is nigh imprenetrable... but that doesn't matter. When I first grabbed your arm, I left a small amount of chakra inside you. When I struck the shield, I released a chakra amount from my hand, as Gentle Fist art demands, but it couldn't get through on its own. I used that small chakra inside of you that belonged to me... to create a pathway. In other words, I used that chakra amount as a "medium" to connect my strike with your chakra points, without needing direct contact. I always knew you'd use Susano'o to act as a solid defense against my Gentle Fist... but as long as that small chakra amount from my body is in you, my strikes will make contact, even with Susano'o up." he stated, pulling his palm back as he prepared to deliver another strike at the shield, which would lead to another of Ryun's chakra points being struck, and possibly a vital organ. Ryun winced, clutching his injured arm in pain, and attempted to leap backwards to avoid the strike, but his efforts were futile. Seireitou was far too fast to be outrun by a simple leap or two. Instead he closed his right eye, as his left began to bleed. Suddenly, black flames sprung up on the rib-bones of Susanoo, creating another layer of defense which Ryun had to rely on. As he did so, his Susanoo transformed fully into its "incomplete form" and was engulfed in a . "You think that will stop me?!!" Seireitou shouted, thrusting his palm forward, sending yet another burst of chakra out into the shield, using that seeded chakra within Ryun as a pathway to once again attack Ryun's chakra network, and ultimately his vital organs. However, even if the attack got through, Seireitou's arm was covered in the black flames, causing him to push himself back a few meters. He began wincing at the pain of his burning arm, but then attempted to regain composure. "Gentle Fist... One Blow Body!" came to mind, as his body shot out small bursts of chakra from each chakra point, blasting each of the black embers off his arm, and onto various locations of the temple's remains. However, the damage was done, as part of Seireitou's arm was clearly burnt. He looked on to Ryun, ignoring the burnt arm feeling, as he smiled softly. "Those black flames will not help you, so long as my Jyūken can strike you. And Tsukuyomi won't either... as you recall, Byakugan has the greatest insight power of all of the three Dōjutsu. That Sharingan... is becoming more and more useless with each passing second, Ryun." he grinned as he stated that, getting in the Gentle Fist stance. Ryun coughed up blood at this strike and his breath became ragged; his lungs had been bruised by the strike, making it painful to breathe. "Dammit....!" he cursed. "So, you think my Sharingan is becoming useless, Seireitou?" he gasped. As he did, a large yamabushi-like figure engulfed his Susanoo, completing the specter. "Then it's time to add a new dynamic to this fight, eh?!" The Susanoo specter gained a Tonbogiri and a Wanyūdō in its hands. The Yasakani no Magatama formed around its neck. Ryun clutched his eyes, the strain from summoning the full version of the specter taking its toll on him. The large creature aimed its spear at Seireitou and angled its shield directly in front of Ryun. "Think twice before attacking this one..Seireitou! Can you break through this?!" Even as he said this, his right eye widened in preparation for the next move. Seireitou clapped his hands again, and closed his eyes. After about a moment, he re-opened them, and smiled at Ryun. "Tell me, Ryun. Are you a Chess-playing man? It's alright, even if you're not. You see, in Chess, there is this move... which allows the King to protect itself by switching spots with a Rook, causing the Rook to be in harm's way and risk being taken down by the opponent. But, in the end, losing a soldier is more favorable than losing the leader of an army. After all, if the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? Besides Jyūken, my jutsu is called... "Chess Arts". And like in Chess, the better warrior is he who thinks ahead the greater number of steps. I'm afraid... this time, that person is me." he stated, forming a handsign. "Chess Arts: Castling!" he stated, seemingly vanishing from view. Ryun's Sharingan eyes zipped from area to area, but nothing could be seen. Instantly, Seireitou reappeared in the one place one who using the Mangekyō Sharingan's Susano'o would ever expect. Inside the Susano'o! Seireitou was right next to Ryun, and shouted out as he thrust his chakra-heavy palm at Ryun for a fatal assault. Ryun was completely taken off guard by this move. Seireitou had changed since their last confrontation, but so had Ryun. He just had to find a way to show him that. Ryun manipulated Susanoo back into its ribcage form, which solely surrounded himself, and leaped back, narrowly avoiding a fatal attack. His chakra shifted for a moment and then relaxed. He knew Seireitou would notice this with his Byakugan, but it was meaningless at this point. "If you're so far ahead of me, then come!" Seireitou relaxed his arms at his side, and stared down Ryun with his Byakugan. "Alas, Ryun. You will remember this day as the day that you almost defeated the Philosophical Jyūken Master, Seireitou Hyūga." he smirked, as he crouched into his Gentle Fist stance. "Well then, as in Chess, after my move, is yours." he called out. Ryun grinned, summoning the full Susanoo once more. This was a ruse of course, but Seireitou didn't know that, nor would he until it was too late. Susanoo angled its Tonbogiri and thrust the deadly weapon towards Seireitou in an attempted fatal blow. Chessboard Suite: Seireitou's Trump Card! "Da-dammit!" he grit his teeth, forming several handsigns at a high speed. "Chess Arts: Gameboard Suite." he stated, as the spear halted immediately. Seireitou smiled, staring at the spear head-on. "This is the beginning of our game, Ryun. In the beginning of Chess, the only piece that can move is the pawn... and you have a choice of moving it one or two spaces. It seems... that I'm three spaces from you. I'm glad I am, the entire casting of this jutsu was a big gamble. I was hoping to save this jutsu until later... but now, I'll show you my trump card. I hate playing with this jutsu though... when its activated, the board it sets is randomly determined. But anyways, I'll explain as we go. Right now... it's my move." he stated, aiming his palm at the threatening spear looming near Seireitou. "Empty Palm." he stated, blasting the spear with a heavy amount of chakra, hoping to either break it or atleast send it "back to sender". The Empty Palm sent the spear back at Ryun, but Susanoo managed to get a hold on it before it caused any damage. Ryun was wheezing now from his bruised lungs and depleted chakra. Yet still he stood, glaring at Seireitou through Susanoo's protection with his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Seireitou has me, for now. I need to activate '''that'... but it will take time. Guess I don't have a choice but to use the 'other eye'.''" he thought. Ryun shut his left eye and left his right eye open. "My turn, Seireitou!" he declared, yet nothing happened. "And now yours." Seireitou narrowed his Byakugan-activated eyes, and began to walk forward. He then stopped, and looked on to Ryun. "I've moved one step, and since your spear took its two steps already, it won't be able to take two again." he stated. "Your move."